Best Kept Secrets
by Alan Wolfsheim
Summary: Bakura can't tell his friends things, from fear or from pain. Can the light free the tortured soul from darkness? RyouXYamiBakura, torture in some later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Sleepover

Disclaimer: Not much of a disclaimer this time

Disclaimer: Not much of a disclaimer this time

Disclaimer: Not much of a disclaimer this time. I'm writing by request from a friend. She likes the two guys that will be most involved in the main story, so I'm writing for her. Gee, isn't that nice?

I'm also now doing stories by request for others. Send me a message of who and what you want, and I'll do my best. Here goes! Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, which I know you know.

The transitions into Ryou's mind/dreams and scenes will be marked with: --

--

Ryou scratched at his forehead, the slight stabbing sensation letting him know he was getting a headache. His friends Yugi and the others had invited him over for a sleepover, and had then gotten him to play Duel Monsters with them in some miniature grand tournament. It was past 4am, and he wasn't playing at the top of his game.

"C'mon Bakura!" Joey said loudly. The blond was getting impatient with Bakura, who was taking his time trying to think through exhaustion. "Just play a card already!"

"Stop heckling him Joey," Tristan defended, making Joey angrier then before.

"No, it's alright, I'll make my move," Ryou honestly hated when his friends stood up for him, so he stuck Man-Eater Bug face down on the field. Joey would undoubtedly trigger the flip-effect, so he knew he just needed to wait.

"Victory is mine!" Joey shouted as he drew another card. "Alright, time to win this! Armored Lizard, attack!" Ryou smiled as Joey did the obvious. Silently he flipped over the card, and Joey's face fell in dismay as his creature was annihilated by the flip-effect. "Aww, c'mon!"

"Sorry, Joey, but it looks like I win this one." Ryou drew his card, just to be sure. They had weakened each other enough that one attack would do it. He played one of his many dark monsters and attacked, taking out the last of Joey's life points.

"Alright!" Yugi said, "Now we get to duel, right Bakura?"

Ryou smiled, "I'm sorry, but I'm just too tired to think straight. Do you think we could pick this back up in the morning?"

"Aww, well, okay then," Yugi said, pouting, then cheered up a little with a slight blush, "it is getting pretty late. And Joey…" Yugi stopped short upon seeing that his friend had already fallen asleep. Yugi shrugged and went to his room.

"I guess we're sleeping down here then," Tristan said, and Ryou nodded, finally unpacking his bed things. Bakura slipped into his sleeping bag and blushed as Tristan changed into his pajamas in front of him, getting completely nude for a good minute before putting on nothing more then boxers.

Ryou hid his face in his sleeping bag, his blush spreading out to his ears. There was no way the others could know he was gay, but it didn't make staying the night any easier for him. He felt it was better to just not let anyone know, keeping everything secret to himself.

With a yawn, he closed his eyes, trying hard to sleep while a nearly naked Tristan snore next to him. A soft breeze flew through the room and ruffled his hair, unnoticed as sleep took him. The shadows grew slightly as a darker presence entered the room, and Ryou's sleep.

--

Darkness suddenly exploded in Ryou's dreams, wiping out the pleasant dreams about his friends he had been having. He was suddenly cold as well, naked and feeling vulnerable in this world of darkness. He looked around, hoping that this wasn't turning into some twisted nightmare like the ones he'd had when he had first discovered his sexual orientation. As something exited the darkness, he realized this would be a whole new kind of nightmare.

Yami Bakura was back. The wicked version of himself looked down at the naked and shivering Ryou with a smirk on his face. His was wearing a weird sort of black clothing that seemed to move around him rather then with him.

"Don't tell me you forgot me already, Bakura," Bakura smirked at Ryou before grabbing the trembling young man by his throat and lifting him up.

"And here I thought I'd have to make all of my fun, when all this time I could just get satisfaction from you, and you'd be more then willing. How foolish I was." His cold voice and the threat in his words made Ryou start fighting to wake up. He didn't know what the evil spirit had meant, but he was smart enough not to wait around and find out.

Suddenly the dark world that Bakura had Ryou trapped in began to shake. Twisting and warping, light began piercing through weakly. "Fuck!" Bakura muttered, before dropping the terrified Ryou and escaping into the fading darkness.

"I'm not done with you yet bitch!" He called just before his image faded.

"Bakura! Bakura! Wake up, what's going on buddy?" Tristan shook his friend some more. When Yami Bakura had entered his dreams, the sleeping Ryou had started to scream in his sleep. Joey was too deep in sleep to wake up, and Yugi couldn't hear from his room. This left Tristan to wake his friend from whatever was making him scream.

--

Ryou woke from his horrific nightmare with Tristan's face basked in light only inches away from his own. He cried out in desperation then gripped Tristan hard, sobbing into his friend's bare chest. They never knew how much the evil spirit terrified Ryou, and the things that he had done to his mind while he was in control of his body. The brunette was unsure of what to do for his friend, but held him anyway, doing his best in the awkward situation.

Tristan's arms wrapping around him broke Ryou from his panicked state into a different one. The close embrace with his friend was about to become increasingly uncomfortable for both of them soon. Tristan was warm and comforting in a way that would surely expose Ryou, and so with just enough force he pushed his friend away, wiping his tears.

"Will you be okay?" Tristan asked, concerned.

Ryou nodded, "I'll be fine, really…"

"What now? The others aren't up yet, and we need some sleep. You wanna… I don't know, share a sleeping bag or something?"

"WHAT?!" Ryou's heart jumped then fell at the prospect. He had a huge crush on Tristan, so while sleeping with him would be comforting, it would also expose him as being gay.

"Hey man, it was just a suggestion. It's what my mom did whenever I had a bad dream, so I thought I might ask, you know…" Tristan blushed softly, laughing, "I guess it was a silly idea anyway."

Ryou smiled. "I appreciate the thought, but I don't know if I'll be sleeping much tonight after…" His eyes became haunted as he relived the dream in his mind. Tristan closed his eyes, knowing he was powerless to stop a dream.

"C'mon, we need some sleep." He smiled at Ryou, trying to cheer him up. He took a good look at his friend, then he noticed something unusual.

"Hey, Bakura… are you… hard?"

--

I hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2 The Mall

Disclaimer: Not much of a disclaimer this time

Disclaimer: Not much of a disclaimer this time. I'm writing by request from a friend. She likes the two guys that will be most involved in the main story, so I'm writing for her. Gee, isn't that nice?

I'm also now doing stories by request for others. Send me a message of who and what you want, and I'll do my best. Here goes! Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, which I know you know.

The transitions into Ryou's mind/dreams will be marked with:

--

Ryou Bakura had never been quite so embarrassed in his life.

Yugi was making eggs for breakfast since his grandfather was already working in the shop. The incident with Tristan in the morning had not been mentioned, since neither he nor the brunette had the guts to mention it to their friends.

_recap time!_

"Bakura… are you… hard?"

Ryou blushed madly and attempted to cover himself with his sleeping bag, but Tristan had already seen it. He turned his head and bit his lip, afraid that he was going to be an outcast again, hated by his friends for being what he was. He was shocked when after a few minutes the brunette still hadn't said anything. He turned to find Tristan just sitting there, looking at him, still only in boxer shorts. His face showed his concern, and he slowly then pulled on his pants.

"So, Bakura, you're gay?" Tristan didn't sound angry. Bakura's heart leapt a little, but he knew he wasn't safe yet.

"I… I guess… yeah. I mean, I've never… done anything… no boyfriends, or…" Bakura continued to ramble as both boys tried to think of what to say next.

"Look, if you aren't comfortable with telling us, that's fine. I won't mention it to the guys," Tristan turned and smiled as best he could at his scared friend, "Okay?"

Bakura nodded. It was still a while before the others woke up, so they tried to sleep again until Yugi woke up and Joey came awake with a loud yawn.

_recap time over!_

Bakura ate breakfast slowly, mulling over the idea of telling the rest of his friends he was gay. His eyes kept drifting to Tristan, but with Joey awake he was all fun and games again, nothing like the serious young man he had been earlier in the morning. Bakura sighed, then he found himself hit in the head with a spoon.

"What the-?"

"Stop doin' that! You've been sighin' all morning!" Joey glared at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it. I'll stop." He continued to smile as he finished eating his breakfast, but his eyes caught Tristan looking at him a bit more during the rest of the meal.

After breakfast, Yugi decided to call Téa so they could go shopping. While at the mall, Tristan hung around Joey's sister Serenity, who had decided to com along, like a dog, while Téa almost clung to Yugi, smiling and chatting away. Bakura was left almost to himself, and after a while it started to bother him. He began sighing again, and even Yugi and Téa took notice.

Just before entering the next store, he found himself suddenly pulled off to one side. Yugi and Téa pulled him down a hallway, then stopped, both looking at him with intense gazes. Ryou didn't know what to do or why they had dragged him away.

"What do you think, Téa?" Yugi asked, still looking at Ryou.

"You're right Yugi, there is something different about him today."

"Do you think it has to do with-"

"Definitely. I mean, he's been sighing all day, right? And you're right, he was looking a lot more today."

"Bakura," Yugi addressed him for the first time then, "are you in love with Tristan?"

Ryou's jaw dropped. Was he being that obvious? A sudden feeling of heaviness filled his heart, and before he knew it he was crying again. Téa was chastising Yugi, who just looked confused, but suddenly Ryou was pulled away into his own mind, the dark spirit of his Millenium Ring having something to say on the matter.

Ryou was naked again, inside the horrible darkness that the Millenium Ring created. Yami Bakura was there, yet again, with that same horrible look on his face. No matter what Ryou tried, he couldn't get away from the Ring's spirit.

"I told you you're mine, Ryou." Bakura's voice dripped with lust and hatred. "I meant it, too. You will always be mine."

"No!" Ryou screamed, and once again the darkness lifted.

"Bakura! Bakura!" Yugi was shouting at him, and as he came awake slowly, Ryou realized that the others were there. A few other people had gathered around, which made the young man blush hard.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to make a scene there…" Ryou did his best to smile as everyone sighed with relief. He stood and they continued shopping, and even though Tristan was looking at him more, his heart felt too heavy to say anything about what had happened.

Inside, the evil spirit Bakura laughed at his host's plight.


	3. Chapter 3 Begin!

Disclaimer: Not much of a disclaimer this time

Disclaimer: Not much of a disclaimer this time

Disclaimer: Not much of a disclaimer this time. I'm writing by request from a friend. She likes the two guys that will be most involved in the main story, so I'm writing for her. Gee, isn't that nice?

I'm also now doing stories by request for others. Send me a message of who and what you want, and I'll do my best. Here goes! Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, which I know you know.

The transitions into Ryou's mind/dreams and scenes will be marked with: --

--

Bakura sighed as the finally reached Yugi's house again. Téa had gone home already, so it was just the guys again. They hadn't bought much, mostly junk food, but Téa had insisted on buying Tristan a shirt. The tight fitting material defined his upper body, which Ryou was now sure was just to make him stare at the brunette more.

Yugi startled him by suddenly calling out, "Hey, Bakura, you owe me a duel!"

"I do?" Ryou couldn't remember the morning before his nightmare, but then it dawned on him that he did indeed need to duel Yugi. He smiled, "Oh yeah, I remember now! Do you want to get started?"

"You bet!" Yugi ran up to his room excitedly.

"This aughtta be good," Joey commented with a smirk.

"Good luck, Bakura," Tristan smiled, which made Bakura blush heavily.

"Th-thanks." He couldn't help but look away to avoid himself the embarrassment.

--

Bakura had figured that he couldn't beat Yugi, but he was getting quite lucky with his cards. Their life points were each at an even 1000, and neither seemed able to gain an advantage. Yugi's Dark Magician Girl was strong, but Bakura's Mystical Elf was keeping her at bay for the moment.

"All right!" Yugi shouted as he drew his card, and Bakura sighed in resignation. Only one card would make Yugi that happy. "Dark Magician!" Ryou mimicked Yugi, confusing the blond for a second, before they both laughed. "I guess I'm predictable, huh?"

"No, not really," Ryou played along, making Yugi smile. His monster then cleared Ryou's defensive monster away with one blow. Ryou had only one turn to recover, and none of the cards in his hand would do it. He had a trap face down, but it was currently useless. He needed his next draw to be a good one.

Ryou's eyes widened in horror as a voice spoke in his mind just as his hand touched the top of his deck.

"I told you you're mine. I will not allow you to lose to someone like him. You will win."

Shaking, Ryou picked up his card, finding a Morphing Jar card. He blinked, expecting it to be some dark monster that the evil spirit had just put in his deck. Then he looked at one of the cards in his hand that he hadn't noticed before. It was a rare card called Field Morph, a field magic card that had only one effect, and it required a Morphing Jar card to play. He placed his monster face down, sweating now, not sure what would happen next.

"I'll also play this; Field Morph!" Ryou's voice trembled a little bit, his breath coming short suddenly, chills wracking his body. Yugi and Joey were too absorbed in the game to notice, but Tristan saw the look on Ryou's face, wondering what was scaring his friend so badly.

"Nice card, Bakura!" Yugi smiled, "But I don't think it'll help you now!" Yugi drew his card, laughing happily, "Great! Raigeki! Bu-bye, face down monster!"

Ryou shook his head, his whole body shaking, "Not so, Yugi. My face down monster was indeed a Morphing Jar. And the effects of Field Morph still activate, even if the Morphing Jar is face down." Yugi groaned as his monsters were shuffled back into his deck and his hand was discarded. "Plus, for each monster that was shuffled in to our decks, I get a Morphing Jar from my deck or graveyard onto the field." Ryou placed the two Morphing Jars from his deck onto the field.

"Aww man, now I can't do anything!" Yugi sighed, "Fine, I guess I'll place this monster face down and end my turn. That was a good combo Bakura,"

"Thanks…" Ryou said, drawing his card, scared again as the evil spirit contacted him through his deck.

"Do it now. Destroy him."

Ryou drew the Dark Necrofear, knowing almost before he saw it that it would be enough to beat Yugi. He sacrificed his two Jars without a word and summoned it, attacking and wiping out Yugi's monster. Yugi attempted a comeback on his next turn, but couldn't get enough firepower to stop Dark Necrofear. Bakura ended the game with a direct attack to Yugi's life points.

"Wow, I lost! That was a good game Bakura." Yugi held out his hand to shake, but Ryou was feeling sick to his stomach. As he reached out to shake his hand, his world began to spin. His hand touched Yugi's, too weak to grasp it, then he fell over on his side, passing out completely.

"BAKURA!" All three boys cried out, worried at what was happening.

--

He was there again, in that horrible nightmare of a place that existed in his own mind. He couldn't take it, being this cold and alone, the only light the strange ability to see the chains binding him, but there was no one else to see. Then there he was, the evil spirit Bakura. Ryou looked away, not wanting to see him, not wanting to know that in here, he was helpless.

"I helped you, my pet," Bakura began, smiling wickedly, "but you should know that help from the shadows is never cheap. There's always a price."

"Please!" Ryou cried, tears streaming down his face, "I don't want to go to the Shadow Realm… please…"

Bakura laughed, "Who said anything about sending you anywhere? You're right where I want you." Then Ryou looked at what the evil Bakura was wearing, really looked.

Black leather, an outfit made for dominance. And in his left hand was a black, twisting object that looked like a living whip. He trembled, unsure as to what would happen next but dreading what his mind was imagining.

Then, as Bakura walked slowly to the space behind him it came, the first streak of horrible searing pain across his back. The black whip cut into the flesh of his back, more like a large blade, peeling from his wounds slowly. It was a deep cut, the black whip alive with unreal energy, Bakura smiling at his victim. Then the second lash came, and Ryou screamed, loud and long, the doubled pain unbearable. He knew only that there was more to come, though how he'd survive he had no idea.

"Oh there's more, much more to this then whips," Bakura said darkly, "You're mine, I've told you, and nothing they can do now will save you."

Ryou shivered as something cold touched his bare ass, then entered him, smearing some kind of lubricant inside him. He was terrified yet excited, something in him enjoying what was happening in a sick way. He looked back to see the evil representation of himself slicking up his cock with the same dark lubricant that had just been applied to his ass. Ryou didn't even get time to protest before he screamed in pain, the spirit roughly shoving himself deep into Ryou's ass.

Ryou couldn't help but scream. Even with the lubricant it hurt terribly, his cherry tight and unused as of yet. Then the lashes began again, tearing into his back. He screamed and screamed, knowing no one could hear him.

--

And scene! Just wait until the next chapter!


End file.
